Love Me Gently
by MusicIsLife4Real
Summary: "She's the one. She is the girl he has been looking for. She is everything he has been looking for. Her porcelain skin, crimson hair, delicate features. He can keep her perfect. He drives down a dirty street late that night. He sees women walking the street, offering their bodies. He can make them as perfect as her." AU. Donald Pfaster has a new fascination, Dana Scully.


September 22nd 2012

5:17 pm

Special Agent Fox Mulder sits in Assistant Director Skinner's office with his partner John Doggett. The room is filled with tense air due to the violent nature of the crime they are reporting to Skinner. His partner and himself had just wrapped up their serial killer case. The man they apprehended drugged women in bars, took them back to his hotel room and killed them. His signature was carving hearts into their stomachs.

It was a vulgar act and men like this made Mulder sick. Taking men like this off the street is the only reason he hasn't fully taken on the X Files as his job at the bureau. Skinner handed them a new case file before they left the office, he wants the agents to fly out the next day and assist San Diego PD with capturing the criminal.

At the young age of 28, Fox Mulder has accomplished a substantial amount for himself. He graduated top of his class from both Oxford and the FBI academy. He is one of the highest sought out profilers in the FBI because of his accuracy and quick ability to develop profiles.

Mulder sits in his dimly lit kitchen reading over the file, the case is disturbing to say the least. Five graves have been disturbed within the past month, whoever has been doing this is taking the deceased's hair and nails with them. A textbook fetishist, he could have developed his profile then and there but he had an immeasurable suspicion that this profile would develop over time.

With many serial killers the profile doesn't differ by much during the investigation, however they can and will change when the mental state of the criminal they are looking for alters.

He thoughts are eradicated when his front door opens and he hears Diana enter the apartment.

"Fox? I'm home." She says, voice sickly sweet.

He feels his nerves being provoked already.

"What do you want Diana?" he asks, voice clipped.

"I came to see you silly" she giggles, walking into the kitchen, placing a kiss on his lips.

He tenses.

"Is this another case?" Her hands come to rest on his shoulders, voice filled with annoyance.

He comes off the chair, shrugging her hands off of him as well. Mulder walks into his bedroom.

"Diana" he calls.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Get the fuck out of my house"

* * *

September 12th 2012

5:38 pm

Dana Scully sits under a tree, face buried in her physics textbook. The sun hits her exposed skin of her legs not covered by her sundress. Beside her is her boyfriend, Ethan, his arm slung around her, other hand clutching his phone.

"You aren't bored yet babe?" he says, eyes not leaving his phone screen.

"No, I find this fascinating. Plus, I have a test on this next Tuesday." She says going back to reading.

It annoyed her when Ethan behaved like this. He knew she took her course work seriously. Not just for her sake but for her parents as well, she wanted to make them proud of her.

He groans before getting up, he holds his hand out to her.

"Bill just texted me, your family wants you home for dinner" he says, rolling his eyes.

Ethan drives her home, his cold clammy hand attached to her thigh the entire time. She tried several times to take his hand off of her thigh but his grip would tighten, and was unmoving. Dana leans over and pecks his lips before sprinting out of the car into her house.

Her mother is setting the dining room table as she comes in, her father is sitting on in his chair reading the paper. Charlie, her younger brother is playing Bill, her oldest sibling on the PlayStation and her older sister Melissa was chewing her gum adamantly, talking to her boyfriend on the phone. Life is all well in the Scully household.

After dinner, Dana goes up to her room, Melissa follows asking her about her day. Just as Dana is about to answer her brother Bill interjects.

"Ethan told me that you were being weird today Dana."

"Bill go away!" Melissa yells throwing a pillow at him.

Bill shrugs and walks away.

"God, I hate when Ethan talks to Bill about our relationship." Dana sighs.

"Maybe if Ethan wasn't such a little bitch he wouldn't have to run and tattle on you to your brother"

Dana laughs, gently slapping Melissa's arm.

They spend the rest of the night making fun of each other's' boyfriends, and making fun of Bill, loud enough for him to hear down the hall.

As Dana walked to school the next morning she couldn't help but feel someone watching her. She looks around but sees no one strange.

* * *

September 13th 2012

7:24 am

She walks down the street, tapping her manicured fingers against her textbook. Her hair was shoulder length, and a remarkable red color. He can tell she takes care of it. A teenage boy walks up to her, she pushes him before telling him to hurry the hell up.

Feisty.

She's the one. She is the girl he has been looking for. She is everything he has been looking for. Her porcelain skin, crimson hair, delicate features. He can keep her perfect.

* * *

September 13th 2012

11:52 pm

He drives down a dirty street late that night. He sees women walking the street, offering their bodies. He can make them as perfect as her.

He pulls up beside one of the hookers, she smiles.

"Hey hun, what can I do ya for?"

"I would like a companion for tonight. I was thinking you could come with me to my place, I wanted more than 20 minutes."

She gets in the car no questions asked. She isn't like her. Her hair is off, and her nails are damaged, she doesn't take care of herself.

When they get back to his apartment he sets the bath, she refuses to get in, calling him a weird freak. So he strangles her.

Taking a deep breath, he bathes her, washing the filth from her hair and body. He dries her off and takes his trophies, her hair, and nails. Although he doesn't care much for the nails because they are so damaged. He stuffs her in his trunk and dumps her off in a cemetery parking lot.

'Good job Donnie! Now all you got to do is get close to her' he thinks driving back to his place.

* * *

September 14th 2012

9:24 am

He figured it out. He knows how to get close to her.

He saw her mother putting up flyers looking for a cleaner, so he offered his services.

"Hi ma'am, my name is Donnie. I don't mean to be a bother but I saw your flyer and I was interested in your cleaning position." He said into the phone.

"That would be amazing, come with me to the house and I'll get you started today" her mother said.

Now here he is.

Walking into the kitchen with her mother at his side, he sees her.

Her eyes glued to her phone screen and laughing with her sister.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Donnie, he is going to be our new cleaner.

"Donnie this is my husband Bill Sr. Our sons Bill Jr. and Charlie and our daughters Melissa and Dana." Her mother says.

He drowns out most of what her mother says and just focuses on her. She looks as gorgeous as ever. 'I can't wait for the moment that I can take her and keep her perfect.' He thinks.

He waves back, smiling at the family. Her mother shows him around and tells me what she wants done on what day. He absorbs this knowledge so he doesn't put this job in jeopardy. He needs to be close to her.

He keeps this routine up for a couple of days before he attempts to look through her things.

He does it on a morning when the entire family is gone. He stops in the doorway, studying the layout of her room. Donnie runs his hands along her dresser stopping at her hairbrush. He pulls the hair out of it, smelling it and stuffing it in his pocket. He eases himself into the adjoining bathroom. He smells her shampoo and conditioners. Indulged by her scent he lays on her bed and sniffs her pillow, he reaches over and takes a pair of bubble gum pink lace panties and the matching bra from her night stand.

* * *

September 23rd 2012

10:48 pm

Ethan drags her out to another party that she couldn't give less than a shit about. She wasn't like other 17 year olds, she liked to study and think about her future. But here she is being felt up by her boyfriend in the hallway of one of his friend's house. For the umpteenth time he has his hand up her skirt, frustrated she pushes him away.

"What's the problem Dana?" he asks, annoyed.

"I already told you, I don't want your grimy fucking hands up my skirt. Maybe if you fucking listened there wouldn't be a problem." She spews angrily, walking out of the house.

Dana finds herself at a small café a block from her house. It's a quaint little place, with warm colors on the wall and nice lighting. She orders a coffee and sits at a table towards the back of the café. She is messaging Melissa when she hears the bell on the café door ding. Two men in suits walk in, they are both fairly attractive. Both have chocolate brown hair, one has longer hair than the other. They both sport goofy smiles as they walk towards the counter.

One catches her eyes, he smiles at her, his smile wiping off his face as his cell phone begins to ring. He silently curses and answers the phone, his companion is laughing so she guesses he is either talking to their boss or his girlfriend/wife. By the look of distain on his face she gathers it's the latter.

Dana looks down at her phone feeling weird for observing the men like that. They end up sitting at a table near her, she is about to look at them when she hears someone clear their throat in front of her.

It's Ethan.

He takes a seat across from her, reaching across the table and taking her hands in his.

"I'm sorry Dana Bear" he says, he sounds drunk.

Dana looks up and avoids his eyes, she turns her head to the side and catches the captivating eyes of the man from earlier.

Ethan shakes her hands.

"Dana I'm sorry, don't be like this babe"

She breaks her trance with the handsome stranger and turns her attention back to her boyfriend.

A part of her wishes it was the handsome stranger across from her holding her hands.

* * *

September 23rd 2012

8:00 am

Fox and John touched down in San Diego promptly at 8:00am. They went straight from the car rental lot to the crime scene.

They bang on doors for the better half of the day asking residents if they saw or heard anything the night before, and they come up with nothing. For the remainder of the day they question the employees because someone with this fetish would most likely work with the dead. Once again, he and John came up with nothing.

* * *

September 23rd 2012

11:25 pm

Before heading to check into their hotel, John and Fox go to a café to grab something to eat.

"Doggett, be the great friend I know that you are and shot me the next time Diana calls me" Mulder jokes, as they walk through the door of the café.

Doggett lets out a chuckle before ordering their food. While waiting he leans against the counter, he eyes meet a young girl, with crimson colored hair, full lips and a petite figure. He smiles at her; he might as well spread some happiness in a city plagued with misfortune. She doesn't even get a chance to smile back before his own smile wipes off his face.

He glances down at the phone in his hand, its Diana. He groans before answering.

"What?" he answers.

"Hey baby, I just wanted to know when you were coming home?" she says, he can picture the smile on her face, he decides to wipe it off her face; same way she did him.

"Don't call me that Diana, and I haven't even been gone for 24 hours so don't badger me." He says.

He can hear Doggett begin to laugh, he flips him off.

"Okay, I just wanted to know if you were going to be home for my birthday? You promised me you would spend it with me this year"

"I didn't promise you shit" he hisses, hanging up and grabbing his food off of the counter.

He follows Doggett to a table by the girl who he locked eyes with earlier. He bites into his sandwich with such aggression, he thought he was going to dislocate his jaw.

"I take it things with Diana didn't go well" he chuckles.

"At this point I'd rather be taken hostage by a fucking terrorist than deal with her." He states exasperated.

Doggett laughs and begins to talk about the case.

He feels eyes on him; it's the girl.

There is now a boy with her, holding her hands.

She was avoiding the boy's eyes; Fox can only imagine what the boy did to upset her. The boy must say something she likes because she breaks eye contact with him and looks at the boy.

* * *

September 25th 2012

8:42 pm

The heat of the water is refreshing on her body; she nearly moans at the contact. There is a loud thud from somewhere in the house, she lifts her head up and runs her hands through her hair.

No one is supposed to be home, her parents and siblings had all left to go visit family in Long Beach. Not hearing another noise, she feigns innocence and plays it off as her imagination. She dries her body off with her towel, wrapping it around her petite frame. She is running a hand through her damp hair as she walks into her room.

She gasps when her eyes make contact with someone else's; that weird ass fucking cleaner.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know anyone was going to be home today. Your mother told me it would be a family expedition."

She nods.

"You have very beautiful hair Dana" he says, tone eerie.

"Ummm… thanks" she says, shuffling her feet side to side.

She expects him to leave after she says thanks but he doesn't.

"Can you leave now? I want to get dressed."

"Ohh of course. I'm so sorry Dana" he lingers in the doorway for longer than necessary before going downstairs.

Dana shuts the door and dresses quickly. Her phone dings, it's Ethan telling her he is outside.

She smiles at him when she approaches him, he grabs her hand and pulls her to him.

"I missed you" he says, kissing her.

She nods, kissing him back.

"Let's get out of here. That creepy cleaner is here again" she says grabbing his hand and dragging him down the street.

The café is as dead as it was the last time she was here. Ethan is drowning on and on about his birthday plans, she stops listening after he suggest that they get a hotel room for that weekend. Dana looks around, she sees the two men from last time. The same man smiles at her again. She can't help but blush, quickly putting her head down so Ethan didn't see it. She wonders how a stranger can affect her so much.

"Dana?"

"Huh?" she asks, snapping her head up at him.

"I asked how your family is doing?" he says again, voiced laced with irritation.

"They're good. Um… they are away visiting family until tomorrow actually" she replies playing with her fingers.

"Then let's go back to your place and have some fun" he says with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

"Or we can stay here and enjoy our date"

"But this isn't as fun as the fun we could have alone at your house" he reaches under the table and places his hand on her thigh.

Dana jerks his hand off of her and begins to walk away. He reaches out and pulls her back to him. He grips her upper arms in a tight hold.

"You can't just walk away from me" he shouts.

"Oww! Ethan let me go" she whines.

"You fucking bitch!" he shouts again, shaking her body.

She trembles.

"Hey FBI! Do we have a problem here young man?" a new voice joins in.

She turns back to see one of the men in suits; it's the one that smiled at her.

"No we don't have a problem sir" Ethan sneers, fingers digging into skin.

"Then let her go"

Ethan's grip tightens on her.

The man pulls Ethan off of her and drags him towards the door of the café.

"Fuck you" Ethan yells before exiting the café.

The FBI agent walks back over to her, his hand resting gently on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

Dana shakes her head yes, her mouth and mind not being able to execute any words.

He smiles.

"We got more bodies" his friend says tapping the other agent on the shoulder.

His friend hands him his jacket and they run out of the café, not before he glances back at her.

She instantly regrets being so tongue tied. She didn't even say thank you.

* * *

September 25th 2012

9:03 pm

He watches from her window upstairs.

She runs to him, and lets him kiss her.

He feels a pain in his heart.

So he does what he did before, drives down that same dirty street and finds one he can make like her.

This one is hesitant about the bath too, so he strangles her and begins his ritual.

This one wasn't enough.

He needs more.

He goes back to that dirty street twice. Two more rituals follow.

They won't ever be as perfect as her. Their hair isn't the right shade, or they don't have the same petite features.

Donnie drops the three bodies off in a funeral home parking lot.

* * *

September 25th 2012

7:05 am

Fox groans as his alarm goes off, stretching his arms out as he sits up.

His phone buzzes.

'Diana no doubt' he mumbles to himself.

He's right, she has called him 18 times and sent him 152 text messages since he fell asleep.

Groaning he throws his phone to the other side of the bed.

The heat from the shower relaxes his muscles. They tense again when he hears his phone ring again.

"Fucking Diana" he mumbles.

He thinks back to how they came to be. It still astonishes him how he had let her come into his life. They were 25 when they met, she was different then; not by much, she was still overbearing. But she let him go on his "adventures", as she called them, without being on his ass for his every movement without her. She thought his devotion to his sister and work was charismatic, and loyal, now she finds it a waste of his time that could be spent on her.

The water is cold now and his phone is ringing again.

Doggett dumps the last pile of criminal records for employees on the table in front of Fox. They search through the records for hours, exhausting every possible lead. They come with nothing, yet again.

"We are never gonna catch a break with this case" Fox says, throwing the last file on the table.

"We might just have" Doggett says "I just got a call from a neighboring precinct, they think they may have our man in custody."

* * *

September 25th 2012

9:37 pm

Fox pulls into the parking lot of the café where he saw that girl.

"That was yet again another waste of our time" Doggett says, getting out of the car.

"At least they tried" Fox jokes following behind Doggett.

"Tried? They just didn't want to interrogate the suspect because of what the girl did to his eye"

Fox laughs, ordering their food from the barista.

They begin to eat their food, when he notices the girl from the other night. She is there with the same boy; he guesses that's her boyfriend. He seems to be talking her ear off because she begins to look around she looks at him. He smiles at her, making her blush and put her head down; presumably to hide the fact from her boyfriend.

A thought comes to him.

"Doggett, what if the killer is a former employee and not a current employee"

He nods, typing away on his phone.

"It's your turn" Doggett smirks, looking behind Mulder.

"You can't just walk away from me" a voice shouts

Mulder groans before getting up.

He turns in time to see the girl being shook by her boyfriend.

"Hey FBI! Do we have a problem here young man?" Mulder says, flashing his badge.

"No we don't have a problem sir" the kid sneers, fingers digging into her skin.

"Then let her go"

His grip tightens on her.

Irritated, Mulder pulls the boy off of her and drags him towards the door of the café.

"Fuck you" the kid yells before exiting the café.

Mulder walks back to the girl and puts his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Are you okay?" he asks, seeing the fear in her eyes disappear.

She nods her head yes.

Doggett hits his shoulder and tells him they have more bodies.

He grabs his jacket from Doggett and heads towards the exit, looking back at her before he leaves.

* * *

September 25th 2012

10:23 pm

He watches as she lets this new man touch her. He watches the fear leave her body as this man touches her. He watches her face perk up when he smiles at her.

'Does she not know he doesn't want her to be perfect?' Donnie thinks, hands clenching into fists.

He'll show her he thinks. It has to happen now, otherwise they will keep her from being perfect.

Donnie waits outside her house as he watches her go in.

* * *

September 26th 2012

12:02 am

The heat of the night warmed the two FBI agents, their faces beaded with perspiration.

"Did I ever tell you there was a reason why I chose DC over California?" Fox asks Doggett, as the bodies are taken by the corner.

"I'm sure it's because you would melt in California temperatures Mulder" Doggett jokes.

"Fuck you." He laughs.

"All these women have been red heads, white, and are relatively petite. So, we know he has a type but what else about these type of women that gets him going? Obviously he has a hate towards women, one you believe originates with his mother. Wouldn't he be more violent with them if he has such a strong hate for them" John says, wiping his forehead.

"Perhaps it isn't hate he is trying to reflect in these crimes. What if he found a woman he loves, and he is trying to recreate her through these murders, while satisfying his fetish" Mulder says.

John calls one of the officers at the precinct and tells them to go through old employee files to see if anyone pops out.

The quiet of the hotel room quickly flees as his cell phone rings again. He doesn't even look at the caller ID before answering.

"What do you want Diana?" he asks, already annoyed with this conversation.

"Hi baby, why haven't you been answering my calls?" she asks, voice filled with disapproval.

"Maybe because you are a fucking crazy person and have called me over 80 times since I landed here 2 days ago." He states.

"Okay, I can see you aren't in a good mood. I'll cut straight to the point then, how long will you be gone?"

"Long enough to be considered a break from you and maybe I'll throw in some time to finish this case. Goodbye Diana." He hangs up.

* * *

September 25th 2012

11:47 pm

Her walk home was quiet, her mind raced from Ethan to the FBI agent. She still doesn't know his name, maybe he would have told her if him and his partner didn't have to go or if she was able to form a proper sentence to him.

Her house is dark, and eerily quiet without her family. She turns on the tap and fills up a glass with water, she has an odd sensation. She feels eyes on her, she looks out the kitchen window but sees nothing.

Walking out of her bathroom, she dries her hair with her second towel. She sits on her bed and opens her bra and panties drawer, she looks for her bubble gum pink set.

It isn't there.

'Hmm… must be in the laundry' she thinks, putting on a different set with a pair of shorts and t-shirt.

Her phone rings.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Dana? Can I come over? I want to apologize." Ethan says.

"No."

"Why the fuck not? Come on Dana, you can't be mad still" he shouts.

"Ethan, I want to break up" she says.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Do you understand- " Dana hangs up.

Her phone begins to ring again; she declines the call.

Ethan begins to message her at a rapid rate, irritated she turns her phone off and puts it on her dresser.

Dana is wrapped in a blanket watching TV in her living room when she hears a thud in her backyard. She shrugs it off thinking the wind moved something in the backyard.

As she settles back in the power goes out. She reaches for her phone only to remember that she left it upstairs. Groaning, she gets up and heads towards the staircase.

She hears a window break upstairs, followed by a loud thud. Dana rushes to the hallway closet and hides there.

Footsteps come down the stairs.

"Come out girly" a voice taunts.

Dana holds her breath, as her heart rate quickens.

The footsteps get louder, indicating his closeness.

They stop.

She lets out a silent breath.

She hears a viscous laugh before the closet door is kicked down, and she is dragged out by her feet as she screams.

She manages to come free of his grasp, getting up and running through her living room.

Dana reaches for anything she can throw at this vile creature, but he over powers her.

He throws her on the ground and hits her over the head.

The last thing she sees is him smiling over her, whispering the word perfect.

* * *

September 26th 2012

8:36 am

The excessive banging on his door is what wakes Fox up that morning. He flings the door open to find Doggett with a look of urgency on his face.

"We got a kidnap victim. Matches the description of all the other victims, red hair, white, and petite except she is 17" Doggett says, letting himself into the room.

"She must be the girl he has been trying to emulate onto the other victims" Mulder reasons, fixing his tie.

The house is surrounded by police cruisers and neighbors, they have to push their way through, badges raised.

There are four people sitting on the couch when the agents enter. The girl's parents sit huddled together, her two brothers sit on the other side of the couch talking, the older one looks angry. Fox deduces that he may have felt responsible for the kidnapping.

The agents introduce themselves, to her parents; Margaret, and Bill Sr., and her brothers; Bill Jr. and Charlie. The mother tells them they have another daughter who is upstairs.

"Is there anyone you can think of who may want to harm your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Scully?" Mulder asks, beginning the questioning.

"No. Dana pretty much kept to herself, we have never gotten so much of a complaint about her from anyone" Mr. Scully says, pulling his wife closer.

"Do you mind if go look in her room?" Mulder asks.

"The door has her name on it" her brother Bill says.

Mulder says a quick thank you, before heading upstairs. Leaving Doggett alone to finish up the interview.

He opens the door with the name 'Dana' decorated on it. He finds a young woman in there.

"Hi, I'm Melissa." She greets, wiping her tears.

"I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder with the FBI. Do you mind answering some questions about Dana?"

"Go ahead" she says holding a teddy bear in her arms.

"Had she began acting weird lately? Was she going out late or anything out of the ordinary for her?" he says, adding an odd look to Melissa when she grips the teddy bear hard.

"It belongs to my sister" she explains.

He nods.

"Did Dana have any trouble with anyone? Friends, old friends, an ex?"

"She and her boyfriend Ethan had fought a couple night ago, but they made up that night." She says.

He looks around and spots a phone on the dresser.

"Is this her phone?" he asks, picking it up.

"Yeah, the password is 5683" she giggles.

"What's funny?" he questions, typing the password in.

"Nothing. It's just… it's such a Dana password." She laughs again.

"How so?" he inquires, looking through Dana's messages, most are from her boyfriend Ethan.

"It spells love" she whispers, a tear escaping her eye.

The messages lead nowhere, the ones from her family are just asking if she is okay, and the rest from Ethan are just apologizes and him asking if he can come by after his game tomorrow to make it up to her.

He approaches Dana's bed and looks for anything that may contain information about her, like a diary.

A picture frame catches his attention, its black with pink glitter and a little graduation cap at the side. He gasps when he looks at the photo.

Melissa comes up behind him.

"She's gorgeous isn't she?" she smiles

"Yeah" is all he can spare because he doesn't know how to tell her that he had to pull her sister's boyfriend off of her the night before.

* * *

September 26th 2012

11:07 am

The first thing she noticed when she regained consciousness was her aching back, as well as the abnormally cold temperature. The bed was hard, walls a similar color to that of a funeral hall, a dull gray.

She lowers her feet onto the floor, shivering at the contact. She tip toes towards the staircase.

"Girly, I know you are awake" a voice drifts upstairs from the main floor.

She slowly walks down the staircase and into the living room. As she approaches she sees her abductor turn around a smile at her. She is repulsed instantly.

It's the cleaner her mother hired.

"Girly I have lots of fun things planned for us" he says, walking towards her.

"Why did you take me?" she asks, taking a step back.

"Because girly, you are perfect. You are everything I tried to recreate in all those other women"

Every time he speaks she feels herself on the verge of being physically sick.

"What women?"

"Don't worry about that. Just be happy to know that I'm going to keep you perfect, even after death" he smiles.

She looks around the main floor trying to formulate a plan to escape, he notices this.

"Don't even think about it girly, I know this place like the back of your hand" his fingers running across her cheeks.

She runs back upstairs, fighting back tears and vomit.

Dana sits in the corner of the room she awoke in.

She watches enough crime shows to know this will play out in one of two ways.

One. He kills her, and doesn't stop killing until he gets caught in the future.

Or two. The police or FBI come to save her.

She reasons with herself, that there are more than those two options but those are the ones that occur most often in her mind.

Dana thinks back to the FBI agents from the café. Is the cleaner the reason they were in town? Were they the ones looking for her. Did they know it was the cleaner or were they still investigating?

* * *

September 26th 2012

3:00 pm

He stomps upstairs, calling her girly. She tries to hide. She runs into another room, only to be surrounded by funeral flowers.

Every room she went into in this house makes her sick.

"Girly! Don't run away! It's time for a bath" he says, walking into the flower room.

Dana tries to run past him but he grabs her and ties her up. He throws her in an empty closet in the hallway. He hits her over the head again. Except this time, she doesn't see black, she sees the smiling FBI agent from the café.

* * *

September 26th 2012

8:00 pm

"The former employee checks came up with nothing, and there were no fingerprints in the house besides the family and the cleaner." John says, throwing his arms up.

'What a surprise' Fox mumbles.

"Run the profile again. Maybe I missed something" he says, yawning.

"Alright. White male, late 20s to early 30s." Doggett starts off.

"He is an escalating death fetishist, with a strong hate towards women that started with his mother. He just recently found the 'perfect' girl for him. This is when he began to kill, he wanted these other women to emulate Dana and feed into his obsession. When that didn't satisfy him enough, he took Dana." Mulder finishes off

"The only problem is; we don't know whether or not he being 'perfect' in his eyes will keep her alive long enough for us to find her."

Mulder's cell phone goes off.

"Mulder" he answers

"Hi Agent Mulder, it's Margaret, Dana's mother"

"Hi. What can I do for you Mrs. Scully?"

"Our cleaner is here and I wanted to know if it was possible for him to clean up."

"Yeah, its fine. I'm going to come over there and talk to your cleaner actually."

"Why would you want to speak to Donnie?" her tone curious.

"Just to ask if he noticed anything or anyone unusual around the house."

"Okay. See you later Agent Mulder"

"Goodbye Mrs. Scully"

Mulder arrives at the house 20 minutes later he is greeted at the front door by Melissa. She points to the living room where there is a man cleaning.

"Hello" the man greets, when he sees agent Mulder.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder from the FBI. Is it ok if I ask you some questions?"

"Yes its fine, but I do have another house that I need to go clean. Would it be possible to speed this up?"

"Okay. One question. Did you see or notice anyone strange around the house or on street recently?" Mulder asks

"No I didn't. I'm sorry, I'm not much help"

"No it's okay. Thanks"

* * *

September 26th 2012

5:47 pm

He takes her out of the closet and brings her to the bathroom. He goes to get the shampoos, conditioners and soaps he bought for her from the other room. When he returns he finds her crying.

"Please let me go" she cries.

"I can't do that girly. I have to keep you perfect"

He tells her to strip down and get in the tub. She listens. He begins by washing and conditioning her hair. He then soaps up a loofah and brings it along the smooth expanse of her skin. His fingers skim her nipples and he groans. She gags at the contact.

Donnie reaches for the towel he has placed on the counter. He stands her up and dries her off.

She still has tears in her eyes.

"I laid your outfit out for you on the bed" he says, walking her into the room.

She tenses as she looks on the items on the bed.

"You were the one taking my bra and panties" she states.

"Was that why you were in my room that day?"

'Hurry and get dressed girly. I have to get to work. Wouldn't want me to lose my job would you?" he smirks.

When she is finished dressing, he ties her up and puts her back in the closet.

Donnie watches agent Mulder as he walks away from him. That's the man she was talking to in the café.

'Why can't she see he isn't going to keep her perfect?' he thinks

He finishes cleaning and heads back home to her.

* * *

September 27th 2012

9:28 pm

Mulder and Doggett sit at the round table in the police precinct, they've exhausted every lead they gotten from the tip line.

"I just got off the phone with the boyfriend's parents. They say he is Little Italy overnight for his basketball team."

"Just our luck" Mulder groans, stretching his arms over his head.

As he walks into his hotel, he sees Diana sitting on his bed. He groans, and begins to loosen his tie.

He stares at her blankly.

"It's my birthday tomorrow and you haven't call me back."

"I have a missing 17-year-old girl to worry about. I'm not wasting my time by calling you back."

"How do you find it so easy to take time for you cases but never for me?"

"That may be because it's my job and quite frankly they hold my interest better than you can"

"Do I not make you happy Fox?"

"No. You use me to fulfill your perfect dream world, so you can show you friends and family that someone as important as a FBI agent will put up with you."

She begins to tear up.

"For fuck sakes Diana" he mumbles before continuing to look over the case file.

She comes up behind him and places light kisses on his neck.

"Diana" he growls, pulling her off of him.

She crawls on the bed towards him, stopping in front of him.

"I love you" she whispers

Fox grabs his files and leaves the hotel.

* * *

September 26th 2012

11:37 pm

The door to the house slams open.

"Girly" he shouts as he throws the closet door open.

He leans down over her and strokes her cheek. Dana tenses as she feels his breath on her face.

"I saw your boyfriend today"

"Ethan?" she mumbles through the cloth in her mouth.

"No girly. The FBI agent you were with at the café. I watched as you let him touch you. It hurt me to see you with them, don't you understand that I just want to keep you perfect? They don't want to do that girly".

Dana begins to shake and tenses as he leans down to kiss her forehead.

"C'mon girly, I think it's time for another bath."

He puts her in the tub, the water is frigid and colder than before. He plays with her hair more than last time, and touches her body more. His soapy hands grip her breast and she can hear him moan at the contact.

She cries as his hands linger on her body.

He dresses her, brushes her hair, and paints her nails. Dana can't describe the sounds he made as he did this.

He leaves her to sleep, tying her to the bed rails using stockings. She falls asleep crying. Dreams filled with a certain FBI agent.

* * *

September 27th 2012

11:02 pm

Ethan opens the door, rubbing his eyes.

"What do you want?" Ethan asks.

"When was the last time you saw Dana Scully?"

"Yesterday when you threw me out of the café, why?"

"She is missing. Have you noticed anything strange about her over the past week or so?" Mulder asks as Ethan lets him into the room.

"No"

"You guys had a pretty nasty falling out, did you want to hurt her?"

"No I didn't want to hurt her"

"Are you sure? You had a tight grip on her until I pulled you off of her. Were you mad that she didn't want to sleep with you? That she didn't deem you as worthy for her?" Mulder baits

"NO NO NO! it wasn't like that, I understood she wasn't ready I was just being an asshole" Ethan sits on the bed and holds his head in his hands.

Mulder believes he is telling the truth.

"Can you tell me anything about Dana? Has she said anything about anyone odd she has noticed recently?"

"Not that I remember" Ethan whispers, shaking his head.

"Come on and think. Did she say anything about someone creeping her out?"

"Um… yeah actually, last night she told me that she got out of the shower and found the cleaning guy just standing in her room, she said he just kept staring at her, she also said that she had been losing panties and bras"

"The cleaning guy? How long has he been working for the Scully's?"

"Probably for the past week or so, she finds him creepy, she said that her hair brush was being cleaned out and it wasn't by her"

"Thanks Ethan" Mulder shouts as he runs out of the hotel room to the car

He calls John and tells him to look into the cleaner and that he'll pick him up at the hotel. When John gets in the car he tells Mulder the man that there was an employee at one of the cemeteries with the name Donald. His name is Donald Pfaster.

They arrive at the Scully household, they ask about Donnie and if they noticed anything odd about him.

"Why are you asking about the cleaner?" Charlie asks.

"Well agent Doggett and I have reason to believe that he is the one who kidnapped Dana"

Margret begins to cry.

They are back in the office. The sweep of Donnie's apartment found nothing besides a finger of one of the victims. His apartment is the only thing under his name. They are meeting with all the officers of the precinct, they go through the profile and are trying to figure out where he could be with Dana.

"So where would he go?" the police captain asks.

A fellow officer says "Anywhere but his mother's right?"

* * *

September 28th 2012

5:38 am

She wakes up in the trunk of a car. Donnie opens the trunk and smiles at her.

"Where are we?" she asks.

"We're home now girly" he says, lifting her out of the trunk.

"Where is home?"

"Phoenix"

* * *

September 28th 2012

1:38 am

Donald Pfaster's mother had two houses listed under her name. One in San Diego and the other in Phoenix.

They search the San Diego house first. They find hair brushes with her hair in it. But they don't find her or Donald. They hope they'll find her in Phoenix.

* * *

September 28th 2012

7:17 am

He brings her to the bathroom and leans her against the tub. Her mind races. 'Why did he make us leave the first house?', 'Did that FBI agent realize it was him?'

Her thoughts are interrupted when he unties he and whispers he has something for her.

He pulls a floral print dress from behind him. It almost matches the wallpaper on the wall. It looked like it belonged in the 70s. She looks around and sees the tub filled with bubbles and rose petals.

"The dress was my mother's"

Her eyes dart to counter where he places the dress. There are knives and scissors.

"Time for your final bath girly. Get undressed" he unties her.

Standing, she pushes him into the tub and runs downstairs. She makes a quick left at the bottom of the staircase and finds herself in a kitchen. His footsteps echo through the house like thunder as he runs downstairs. Dana hides in the pantry.

"Girly! That wasn't very nice" he screams, a shriek coming with him.

She guesses he is scratching the wall with a knife or the scissors.

The house goes silent for several minutes.

Her heart rate begins to slow down.

"I found you girly" Dana hears before a hole is punched through the pantry door.

He kicks the door down and drags her from the corner she was in. He loses his grip and Dana is able to crawl away towards the living room. Donnie grabs her foot and turns her back towards him. She kicks him in the stomach, jumps up and runs up the stairs.

When she reaches the top of the staircase she feels a hand wrap around her ankle, dragging her back down the steps. She lands with a thud on the hardwood floor of the main level. He rolls on top of her and raises the knife above her chest.

The door is kicked open and a swarm of men in suits in uniform rush in shouting FBI, and Phoneix PD. Her eyes lock with the man from the café, his gun is raised and aimed at Donnie.

"Donald Pfaster let her go!"

The next couple of minutes go by in a blur for her. Donnie drops the knife and falls limp on her. Her screams echo through the house.

The man from the café is at her side in a flash, he pushes Donnie off of her and pulls her body away from Donnie.

"Are you okay?" he asks again.

Dana begins to cry and throws herself in his arms, he wraps his arms around her in response.

* * *

September 28th 2012

7:24 am

Paramedics surround Donnie, to examine his wound.

He turns his head to the side to look at his girly.

Donnie feels an anger build up within him as he watches agent Mulder hold his girly.

She is leaning into the agent's touch.

Donnie vows to himself that he'll get his girly back one day.

* * *

September 28th 2012

12: 17 pm

Dana learns his name. Fox Mulder. His name rolls off her tongue easily. She likes it.

When they walk into her house, his windbreaker draped over her, her mother cries.

Her father shakes Fox's hand so hard she thinks it will fall off. Melissa, Charlie and Bill stand off to the side as Dana is wrapped in their mother's arms.

* * *

January 18th 2013

9:23 am

The trial is like nothing she had ever encountered before. There were news reporters all over the courtyard. As she walks up the steps to the courthouse she is bombarded with questions. Some pity her while others accuse her of making the story up to cover up a love affair with Donald.

She wishes she had stayed with Bill while he parked the car so she had someone to help her through the crowd of reporters. They surround her, throwing their tape recorders, microphones and cameras in her face.

The questions are coming at her too fast. She can't hear a single one because they were all being yelled at her at the same time. She feels tears start to build up and she begins to feel disoriented.

"HEY! Back away from her!" Comes a demanding voice pushing through the crowd.

It's agent Mulder dressed in an impeccable suit, flashing his badge.

Before she knows it his arm is wrapped around her shoulder leading her away from the group of scavengers, attempting to feast on her pain.

"Why are you by yourself Dana?" Agent Mulder asks sternly, with his hands on her shoulders.

"Uhh… Bill went to go park the car and I-I-I didn't know they would crowd around me like that-" the tears are flowing out of her eyes now and she begins to breathe heavily.

"Dana sweetie. Breathe for me." His thumb wipes away her tears, as her breathing regulates. "That's it" he says with a smile.

Her heart swells. Even after all these months his smile still has an effect on her.

She noticed agent Mulder tense as an armed truck pulls in front of the courthouse. She guesses that's the truck holding her abductor.

"Come on Dana, lets go take our seats" he placed his hand on the small of her back and leads her to the court room.

She sits between Bill and agent Mulder during the trial. Her hand grips Mulder's when Donald looks back at her and smiles. Bill tries to comfort her but she shrugs his hand off.

It's after the verdict, she is playing with her nails on a bench outside the courthouse when agent Mulder comes and sits beside her.

"You found me again" she whispers with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. Happy I guess."

"He isn't coming back out you know"

"Doesn't stop my mind from thinking he will"

Agent Mulder reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a card.

"This is my cell phone number. Feel free to call me if you ever wanna talk" he says, handing her the card.

She jumps up and hugs him, face pressed into his chest. He laughs, rubbing circles into her lower back.

"Dana!" Bill yells at her.

"Thank you" she whispers, letting him go.

* * *

January 20th 2013

7:34 am

Walking into her high school for the first time since the trial she is met by looks of pity from almost everyone. She digs her nails into her palms as she approaches her locker.

"Dana, how are you?" her friend, Sarah asks.

"Hi Sarah, I'm good, already tired of all the looks of pity from people who didn't give a shit about me before September."

"Don't worry about them. Now let's get you to class."

As she walks down the hallway at the end of the day she can hear the whispers and feels eyes on her. Her hands clench at her side, face cast down to the ground.

She arrives home to an empty house, she can see the dent in the wall from the remote that hit it, when she was aiming for Donnie. She hates that her family hasn't moved, she has told them since she got back home that she would like to move. They don't listen to her, playing it off as stress and anxiety.

She grabs her laptop and looks at the open university webpages; NYU, Duke, Brown, and Maryland.

'Maryland. Agent Mulder told me about the school on our way back to my house in September' she thinks.

She applies to Maryland, thinking of agent Mulder the entire time.

A knock on her door draws her attention from her laptop. Melissa walks in and sits on the bed next to Dana.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"I just finished applying to University of Maryland." She responds with a smile.

"That's the one agent Mulder told you about right?"

She nods.

"I think he likes you." Melissa smiles.

"I don't think so"

"Why the hell not?" Melissa asks, hitting Dana with a pillow.

"For starters, he is like 34 so I'm fairly certain he wouldn't want to date a fucking 17-year-old. Secondly, he lives on the other side of the country and I believe he has a girlfriend." She takes the pillow Melissa hit her with and throws it behind her.

"Listen, all I'm saying is you aren't gonna be seventeen forever, Dana."

* * *

September 4th 2013

12:28 pm

Her mother cried as Bill brought Dana's final box into her apartment.

"I'm going to miss you Dana" her mother cries, hugging her.

"I'll miss you too mom! Now hurry and get to the airport before you miss your flight."

Her mother kisses her forehead, before her and Bill leave for the airport.

"Dana are you ready for sister's day?" Melissa screams as Dana walks into the apartment.

"Jesus Christ Mel, you are gonna get me a noise complaint on my first day here."

They both laugh, and start to unpack Dana's things.

* * *

September 4th 2013

7:34 pm

"Can we go get some food?" Melissa whines, putting the last of Dana's dishes in the cupboard.

"Last one downstairs has to pay" Dana shouts, grabbing her spring jacket and running out of the apartment.

Melissa meets her downstairs five minutes later, pouting. "You are a fucking child Dana"

Dana laughs and walks arm in arm with her sister.

The restaurant is warm and brightly lit, they sit in a far corner of the eating area. Melissa is telling Dana about her new position at the elementary school she was just hired at, as they eat their food. Dana looks around the restaurant when she notices a couple sitting at a table by the window. They seemed engaged in their conversation, the man says something funny that makes the woman laugh. The man, smiling, then turns his face towards the light to call the waiter over.

It's agent Mulder, she realizes. Her stomach knots as she sees the woman reach out and grab his hand, as if she knew Dana was watching.

"Dana, what's wrong?" Melissa asks, following her gaze to the couple by the wall.

"Shit. I'm sorry Dana" Melissa apologizes.

Dana turns back to face her sister "It's fine Melissa. Now tell me about you and Camron" she says, forcing a smile on her face.

Melissa gets an emergency call from her boyfriend, telling her that his mom got in a car accident. She hugs Dana before getting a cab to the airport to catch her flight.

Dana wakes up thrashing, with tears in her eyes. Her breathing is rough and jagged, her heart beating quickly; she's having a panic attack she realizes. She reaches out to her bedside table and grabs her wallet, pulling out agent Mulder's card. She manages to dial his number with her shaky hands.

"Mulder" he answers.

"Agent Mulder" she manages to get out through strained breathes.

"Dana?"

"I had another nightmare" she whispers, trying to control her breathing.

"Dana, you need to regulate your breathing. Match your breaths with mine." He begins to exaggerate his breaths so she can hear them, she follows his pattern and soon she is breathing at her regular rate.

"Thank you" she whispers after a few moments of silence.

"Anytime sweetheart"

* * *

May 23rd 2017

9:46 pm

Her graduation was dull and unexciting. No one from her family could make it besides Bill and he spent most of the time criticizing her.

That night they go to a bar down the road from her apartment to celebrate.

"Ethan still asks about you" Bill states.

"Oh"is all she says, twirling her drink on the counter.

Her phone dings.

She pauses, checking her phone. It's a message from agent Mulder. He is congratulating her on her graduation, she smiles, typing a quick thank you.

"Why didn't you get back with him? I thought you guys were perfect together" BILL asks, grabbing her attention from her phone.

"I didn't want to and we were far from that Bill"

"Or was it because you developed a crush on that stupid FBI agent"

She sighs. "Goodbye Bill" she says, walking out of the bar.

She falls asleep for over an hour before her nightmares started up again. She wakes up in a cold sweat, heart beating at an alarming rate and cries filling her throat. She picks up her phone and dials a number she memorized when he gave her the card.

"Mulder" his deep voice answers.

Her sniffle is introduction enough for him to soothe her to sleep over the phone.

* * *

August 12th 2017

4:53 pm

Hanging up the phone, he looks up to see her walking towards him with a wide smile on her face.

"Well if it isn't little Dana Scully" he smiles.

"Hi agent Mulder" she greets.

"Did you sign up for the academy?"

"No. I was here for a lecture on forensic pathology. I start med school in September"

"Quite the bookworm, aren't you Dana" he jokes, making her laugh.

"Are you hungry? We can go get some food?" he asks.

"I'd love that. I'm starving"

They catch up over dinner at an Italian restaurant. She tells him about her family; Bill and Charlie are both stationed on Navy bases, Melissa is a school teacher, and her parents moved to New York. He tells her about cases, and funny stories about him and Doggett. As they enter and exit the restaurant, his hand finds its way to her lower back.

"You never called me back after that night, did the dreams stop?" he asks, turning onto the street she identified as her own.

"They did for a little but when they came back they weren't as bad as the night that I called you" she whispers

He reaches his hand out and takes her hand holding it over the console.

"You can always call me" he says squeezing her hand.

For the seemingly thousandth time in her 22 years of life, she seeks comfort in him.

* * *

August 13th 2017

2:23 am

She called him again that night, his face lit up as he saw her name flash on his phone. He liked knowing she found comfort in him. They both fall asleep on the phone, he wakes up in the middle of the night, only to fall back asleep to the sound of her breathing.

* * *

October 13th 2017

4:53 pm

She begins calling him more frequently, whether it's a nightmare or her just asking him questions she has about her psychology course.

They start seeing each other more often, he is visibly happier. John mentions it one day after he gets off the phone with Scully.

"Dana has really done a number on you. I remember when you would visibly shake with anger when your phone rang" John jokes. Mulder throws sunflower seeds at him before looking back at the case file.

They make a routine of spending every Sunday together, expect if he has a case, and just about any other time they can spend together. He finds himself pushing the grocery cart as she throws things in the cart, rambling on about some new recipe she wants them to make. He laughs when she gives him puppy dog eyes so he can reach something her five foot two height can't reach.

He remembers all the throats burning fighting with Diana when she tried to get him to go out with her. Dana doesn't even need to bat an eyelash for him to drop what he's doing to go with her.

He helps her study, and makes her laugh. He feels like he did when he was younger, before Samantha disappeared. Happier.

The only thing or someone to put a damper on his happiness is Diana when she tries to 'checkup' on him. He ignores her messages, especially the ones telling him how much she misses him.

* * *

November 17th 2017

6:14 pm

One of the labs Dana is working in has an outbreak of an unknown virus. Three bumps appear on the back of the victims and each victim with this virus has died. The quarantine unit sets them free when they find no evidence of development but they set forth precautions.

Dana is at Mulder's apartment; he is making up the Sunday dinner he missed the week before. A bag of flour falls on her, covering her head to toe when she opens the pantry door.

He laughs as she groans.

"Go shower and I'll clean this up"

She obeys.

Her smile widens as she sees the mix of her things in his bathroom. She smiles at the memory of him being tongue tied when she asked if she could leave some of her things there. At first she thought he was hesitant because he didn't feel anything but platonic love between her as a kidnapped girl and him as her rescuer. But that thought faded as they walk down his hallway hand in hand, her other hand holding a bag filled with her shampoo, soap and some clothes.

As she pulls on her panties, she feels bumps on her lower back. Her heart beat quickens and she throws on his white button up shirt from off the counter and buttons it up.

"Mulder!" she shouts, fighting back tears.

He rushes in asking what happened.

When he enters he can see the fear in her eyes, she drops the shirt and asks "Are these the same bumps as that case from my lab?" her voice trembles.

He bends down and lightly touches the area, she shivers as she feels his warm puffs of breaths on her back.

"What are they?" she asks again when he doesn't say anything.

"Mosquito bites, probably from when you went for your jog this morning" she turns around quickly and buries her face in his chest. He places his arms around her, chuckling lightly as she says silent prayers to god.

Dana looks up at him, meeting his eyes. Her heart seems to stop beating in her chest as he looks down at her with a heavy gaze.

Mulder leans down and captures her lips with his. She moans and wraps her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. She smiles onto his lips; she has wanted this for such a long time. His hands run down her body, stopping at her ass to lift her up. Their tongues continue to fight for dominance as he places her on the counter and sets himself between her legs.

He breaks the kiss and moves down to her neck. She reaches between them, undoing the buttons of his shirt, grazing her fingernails over the skin of his chest. She moans as he palms her breast through her bra, it feels better than she had imagined.

A loud bang on the door causes him to groan.

"Go answer the door Fox" she giggles as he continues to pecks her lips with his.

"Fine" he grumbles before leaving the washroom.

She turns to face her reflection in the mirror. Her smile is bright, lips swollen, and neck covered in red splotches from his lips. All she can think is it was better than she had ever dreamed.

"For fuck sakes" she hears him shout as the front door opens, breaking her from her thoughts.

Quickly she buttons up the shirt and walks into the front hallway. It's there she sees Fox with a beautiful brunette.

"So this is why you don't call me back? You're too busy sleeping with a kid?" the brunette sneers, glaring at Dana as she walks into the room.

'Who is this woman?' Dana wonders.

"Diana, fuck off and leave me alone"

"Is this about Samantha? I can try to understand, and your mom is worried. Please let me fix you." She begs, walking over to his side.

Fox shrugs her off.

"Fix me? You're the fucking reason I'm so fucking broken. You can't fix me! So leave me alone!" he shouts.

"If that's how you feel Fox. I'll check on you next week when you aren't so distracted" she says, rolling her eyes at Dana.

"No you won't" he shouts, slamming the door behind her.

Dana watches as he begins to mumble, she begins to walk to him when his fist collides with the wall. She stops walking.

Her heart hurts watching him break.

* * *

May 25th 2018

4:06 pm

Her muscles ached and she could feel a migraine coming on. Her plans for the night include a bath and pizza.

She almost screams when she sees Fox sitting in her apartment. She turns on the light, he is bloodied and bruised. Dana rushes over to his side to examine him.

"What the fuck?" she says, touching his busted lip, and the gash on his forehead.

He clutches his left side, hand covered in blood.

He moves his hand so she can see the stab wound in his side. She makes a mental note to herself to thank god that the wound isn't deep and didn't hit anything vital.

"Fox" she whispers, placing her soft hand on his check.

He chuckles "Not everyone thinks I'm as charming as you"

"This isn't funny. Can you walk to the bathroom?"

He sits on the toilet with her standing between his legs. Absentmindedly his hands play with the hem of her dress, fingers grazing her skin.

She finishes dressing his wounds and begins to walk away. He pulls her back and onto his lap, rubbing his thumb along her hip bone.

"I'm sorry" he whispers, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"What happened?" she whispers back, scared of his answer.

"Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?"

"With my background in science I'm gonna have to say no. But what does that have to do with you being hurt"

"My sister Samantha was abducted when I was 12. There was no evidence and no leads. I believe she was taken by aliens"

She nods uncertain of what to say.

"It's all part of a government conspiracy and as you can guess I pissed off some people today" he chuckles again.

"Stop making jokes. You were stabbed Mulder" her voice is stern.

"I work on special cases for the bureau, cases that can't be explained. They are called the X Files. That's how I came across the conspiracy. I would work on the cases full time but I want keep people like Donald Pfaster off the street."

She tenses in his arms.

"I don't want others to feel the fear you felt if I can stop it."

Dana stands up holding her hand out to Mulder.

"Come with me"

He follows her obediently to her bedroom.

"Let's go to bed"

She changes into one of the t shirts he had left at her house and he strips down to his boxers. Fox walks over to her and presses a kiss to the back of her hair.

"Thank you" she says, wrapping his arms around her.

"For what?" she spins in his arms to face him.

She smiles, going on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his lips. "Trusting me".

* * *

December 18th 2018

2:29 am

She groans inwardly when she gets off the phone with Bill. Her brother and sister in-law are holding Christmas dinner at their home in San Diego this year.

"Who is calling you at 2am?" Mulder's sleep ridden voice chimes in from beside her

"Bill and Tara are having Christmas dinner in San Diego this year."

"You didn't tell him you don't like going back there?"

"No. He would just tell me that mom and dad wanna see me."

"I'm sure he would understand if you explain"

She snorts. "He would tell me my fear is irrational. That Donnie is in prison and I would have someone to protect me if I got back with Ethan like he suggested."

"If only you had a strong and handsome FBI agent there to accompany you" he says, pulling her closer to him.

"You'll come?"

"Anything for you Dana Scully. Now please for the love of God please go back to sleep"

* * *

December 24th 2018

3:16 pm

They arrive in San Diego on Christmas Eve, she squeezes his hand as they approach the house.

"Still don't fucking know why he and Tara moved into the house I was kidnapped from." She whispers.

"You'll be fine Scully" he reassures her.

Her mom and dad smile when they see her and Fox walk into the living room. Her dad shakes Fox's hand and her mother wraps him in a hug.

Melissa shrieks when she sees Dana and Fox, she rushes over to them and pulls them into a bone crushing hug. Charlie comes over to rescue Fox and Dana from Melissa's 'death hug'.

"Melissa let them go" she releases them and puts Charlie in a head lock.

"You guys are such children" Dana jokes.

"Speaking of children, when are you two gonna have one?" Melissa comments with a smile.

"That's such a good question Melissa. When will that be happening Scully?" Mulder jokes.

"Dana needs to get with the right guy before she thinks about having any kids." Bill says, joining the conversation.

"Bill" Charlie warns.

"What?" Bill asks, feigning innocence.

"Honestly Bill can you be any more of an asshole?" Dana hisses, squeezing Mulder's hand.

Ethan walks into the house and shouts Bill's name.

"Hey guys! Dana you look amazing!" Ethan greets, eyes wandering up and down her body.

"Umm… thanks" she says, stepping closer to Mulder.

"How have you been? How's school?"

"It's fine Ethan."

Tara yells out that dinner is ready. They all make their way to the dinning room. The table is set with a red table cloth; all the food is placed in the middle of the table. There are name tags at each place setting.

Dana approaches her name tag only to find that Mulder isn't beside her but Ethan is. She looks up to find Bill smiling at her from the head of the table.

"I'll be right in front of you" a husky voice whispers in her ear. She smiles before turning to face Mulder.

"I'm sorry he is such an asshole" she whispers.

He places his hands on either side of her face, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey love birds! We are starting grace" Charlie's voice interrupts with a deep chuckle.

Mulder pulls out her chair for her and pushes it in before going to take his own seat beside Melissa.

After dinner the family gathers in the living room, Melissa, Dana and Mulder are standing in the corner of the room, talking about one of the little boys in Melissa's second grade class. Dana excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

She doesn't notice Ethan follow her down the hallway.

As she exits the bathroom she is met by Ethan.

"I thought I'd never get to be alone with you" he says

"Oh" is all she says while trying to walk past him.

He blocks her in, walking her into a corner of the hallway. His hand goes to her face, caressing it.

"You're so hot." His hands begin to wander up and down her body. She moves to punch him but he grabs her hands and pins them against the wall.

"Let me go!" She squirms under his touch.

"This is giving me an odd sense of déjà vu." Mulder's voice cuts in from behind.

"I'm sorry you are?" he asks Mulder, feigning stupidity.

"Special Agent Fox Mulder from the FBI. Remember me? The first time we met I had to pull you off of Dana because you were mad she didn't wanna have sex with you?"

He pulls Ethan off of her, pushing him to the side.

"Are you okay?" He asks her.

She shakes her head yes.

This is exactly like the first time they met she thinks.

It's later when she is getting a drink from the kitchen that Bill asks her why she brought Mulder.

"Because I wanted him to come and he makes me feel safe." Her tone is cold.

"You don't need him when you have your older brother to protect you"

"And where was my big brother to protect me when I was kidnapped? Or the times Ethan got rough with me? Huh? You weren't fucking there but he was!" She screams, drawing the attention of people throughout the house. A crowd gathers in the kitchen around them.

"So that means he cares for you? He is just using you so he has a young girl to flaunt to his friends."

She scoffs. "Fuck you Bill!"

Mulder follows her quickly as she collects her belongs from the front hallway. He quickly grabs his things before running after her. He shouts her name down the sidewalk.

"What?" She shouts, turning around.

"Talk to me Scully" he begs as he stops in front of her.

"I just don't understand why he can't let me be happy" she cries.

His arms are wound her in a matter of seconds, whispering sweet nothings into her hair.

"Let's go home" he says, when she settles down.

* * *

December 25th 2018

11:17 am

They lay in her bed on Christmas morning. She lays on her side, leg thrown over his and her hand running up and down his hard chest. His fingers playing with the skin under her shirt. She wiggles out of their position and runs over to her closet, reaching in and pulling out a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper.

"This is for you" she says, going back to their previous position.

"Well this is awkward. I didn't have time to get you a gift" he smiles, reaching under the pillow and pulling out a small gold wrapped box.

She jumps into a sitting position, holding her hand out for them to exchange gifts.

He laughs following suit.

"Gimmie gimmie" she giggles, shaking her awaiting hands.

He leans in and pecks her lips before placing the package in her hands. She rips open the package, and gasps when she sees the gold chain, with a gold locket hanging off of it. She takes the necklace between her fingers and opens the locket. It's a candid picture of them; she is laughing, while he looks at her as if she is his world. As if there was nothing else in the room that could have captured or even deserved his attention. It was remarkable.

She remembers the night the photo was taken. They were at one of his work dinners, they were seated with his boss, Walter and his partner, John. John has just told her a funny story, to which she doesn't even remember the details of, and she thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Fox" she whispers, before the engraving on the other side of the locket catches her attention.

'My constant, my touchstone, my one in seven billion, my forever. –F. Mulder'

She doesn't even realize she is crying until he pulls her in between his legs, pressing his chest to her back. His arms find their place round her waist, and his head in the crook of her neck.

"My gift is nothing compared to this Fox."

"I'll hide my disappointment. Now hand over the box Scully" he jokes, reaching his hand out.

She places the box into his hand. He rips open the packaging about as quickly as she had. She can feel him smile into her neck as he pulls the silver watch out of the box. She maneuvers the watch in his hands so he can see the inscription.

'I understand. –D. Scully'

He carefully places the watch back in the box before spinning her around so she is facing him.

"Do you like it?" She whispers.

She was scared he wouldn't understand her inscription. She knew his previous relationships didn't work out because they thought he spent too much time on work but Dana understood that he needed to spend his time on his work to save lives, it saved hers.

He doesn't answer using words, instead he kisses her senseless.

* * *

January 15th 2019

6:56 pm

It's a cold January evening when he receives an urgent call from his Assistant Director. He and John are in his office within 10 minutes.

"Morning agents. I have some serious news regarding one of your previous cases. Donald Pfaster has escaped from prison. We are not sure of his whereabouts or how he had managed to escape. You two will lead the task force to recapture him."

Mulder curses under his breath, silently cursing the incompetent prison guards who let that man escape. Could he even be considered a man? He disgraced the dead and kidnapped and attacked a 17-year-old girl. No, he wasn't a man; he was a disgusting creature.

"Do you believe he will go after Dana?" Mulder finds himself asking.

"I have a strong feeling he will but we can put a unit on her when she isn't with you."

"She won't like that. She wants nothing more than to put this behind her. She left California because she couldn't stand the way people looked at her."

"We'll find him Mulder" John reassures him.

He glances at his watch, 8pm, Scully would probably be working on her latest paper right now.

"Local PD for San Diego and Phoenix raided his mother's homes and found no sign of him." An agent said.

"He's most likely looking into the whereabouts of Dana Scully. He's going to want to get her back in his possession to in his eyes keep her perfect. Check public networks search histories for anything regarding Dana Scully." Mulder states.

He taps his foot impatiently, mind racing between images of what happens 5 years ago. He cannot imagine his life without her, she has taught him so much in the past year that they've spent together. She's his everything, it was evident in the photo in her locket. He realized he was in love with her that day, he didn't want anything or anyone to harm her. She was to brilliant, and astonishing for this world, but she was also still fragile when it came to Donald Pfaster. One of his main concerns was whether or not he should tell her right away about Donnie.

His wrist begins to burn right where her inscription is. He thinks back to Christmas morning, laying in her bed, exchanging gifts. He smiles lightly at the memory. 'I understand' runs through his mind. He has to tell her he decides.

* * *

January 16th 2019

12:56 am

He speeds over to his apartment after he finished briefing the task force. It's after midnight and he knows she'll be sleeping but he bangs on the door anyway.

She opens the door in one of his t-shirts, her long hair is thrown in a ponytail, face free of any makeup. His heart nearly stops, she is beautiful. No she is gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous.

"Babe what's wrong? And why didn't you use your key, it's your apartment" She says through a yawn, letting him step into the apartment.

"I need to talk to you" he states, voice distant.

"About what?" She asks as they sit on his couch.

"So- "He begins.

"Okay I don't know- "He begins again, uncertain of how to word his sentence.

"I'm not sure how you'll take this- "He stops, reaching out to touch her.

"Did you cheat on me?" She asks, moving away from him.

"What?"

"Fuck. I didn't mean to be needy, it's just you make me feel safe and you have since I was 17. You probably want a woman not some stupid 23-year-old. God I'm so stupid." She whispers, eyes beginning to fill with tears.

She gets up and reaches for her jacket on the edge of his couch. "I'm sorry. I'll go"

He jumps up following her. "Dana, I didn't cheat on you! Donald Pfaster escaped from prison" He shouts.

She tenses, dropping her jacket on the floor. She backs against the wall shaking her head no, she begins to breathe heavily.

He rushes over to her side. "Dana sweetie, breathe."

She listens to him and gradually her breathing evens out.

"He's gonna come after me isn't he?"

"I won't let him touch you."

He helps her stand and they walk into his kitchen. He lifts her onto the counter before handing her a bottle of water from the fridge.

She whispers thank you to him before downing half the bottle.

They stay silent for a few minutes before he asks "Why did you think I was gonna tell you I cheated on you?".

She looks anywhere but his eyes "You seemed so distant when you told me you had to tell me something. I just assumed you were tired of always having to save me or maybe you realized that you can be with someone as pretty as Diana, instead of- "she looks down at herself in disgust "-me" she finishes.

He puts his finger under her chin and forces her to look up at him. "First of all, I'd never cheat on you. Secondly, you are fucking gorgeous, words can't even express how you look in my eyes. Fuck, they can't even express how I feel about you"

He kisses her, hands on her face, she smiles before he breaks the kiss.

"I love you." He says "No that's obvious. I'm in love with you." He corrects himself.

She gulps. "You do?"

"Yes. I'm so in love with you, with your smile, you mind, your everything. Do you know why I chose that photo for your locket?"

She shakes her head no.

"Because that's the day I realized I was in love with you. I've been so scared to tell you because I was worried I would scare you away."

"I'm in love with you too" she whispers, slowly raising her head to meet his face.

Her eyes meet his as he leans down to captures her lips. The kiss is slow and passionate. They both smile into the kiss as he whispers he loves her on her lips. His hand finds its way under her shirt, trailing its way up her smooth skin. She gasps as his warm fingertips graze her cool skin, he takes this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She moans at this new sensation as his thumb and index finger twist her nipple. She grips the counter edge as his other hand begins to grope her breast under her shirt.

As their kisses become more frantic, she places her hands at the back of his neck in an attempt to pull him closer. A soft moan escapes her lips as he bites her lower lip. He growls when they depart from each other's lips.

"Are you sure?" He whispers planting light kisses along her jawline and neck.

"I'm ready" she whispers.

He grips the underside of her thighs as she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He walks them into his bedroom, and sits on the side of the bed. She straddles him, allowing him to reaching down and pull his t-shirt over her head. She begins to shy when he doesn't say anything as he stares at her naked torso. She can feel him growing harder through the fabric of his pants, she blushes.

"Fuck" He says out of breath. "You are so fucking beautiful" he says, tracing his finger around her nipple.

She bites her lip, her hands reaching to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt.

"Too many clothes Mulder" she says untucking his shirt from his pants and unbuckling his belt.

He pushes his shirt off his shoulders and lets it fall to the ground. Mulder bends down and captures one of her nipples in his mouth. While sucking on one nipple he moves one of his hands over to her other breast and plays with it. Kneading, pinching, rubbing and squeezing. She moans as her nails rack down his shoulders and arms.

"Ohhhh my god!" she shouts out.

He continues to repeat this pattern every time he switches which breast he is sucking on. After a bit, he brings himself up from her breasts. He takes her off his lap and lays her on the bed, gently yanking off her panties and discarding them to the floor. His hand is now rubbing patterns into her thighs as they get closer and closer to her core.

"Is this all for me baby?" He asks seductively.

"Yes." She breathes out, as he inserts one of his long, lean fingers into her core. Pushing it in and out as slowly and deliberately as he can.

"Ohhh fuck" she gasps out as he adds another finger in and increases his speed. She grips the bedsheets in her hands until her knuckles turn white.

Mulder latches his lips onto her neck and uses his free hand to kneed her breasts. She can feel the pressure start to build up in her southern region.

"Ohhhh keep doing that! It feels so good" She nearly screams.

She screams when his mouth comes in full contact with her core. His fingers are still plunging deep into her core as his warm tongue starts to flick and suck on her clit.

Her breathing eradicates, nipples hard, and core sensitive.

He releases her clit from his mouth after sucking and flicking it with his tongue. He then blows three breaths of his warm air onto her core before assaulting it with his tongue again, sending her over the edge.

"Fuck" She screams again as her body shakes.

She sits up, and comes off the bed, her legs still shaking. She reaches out to his pants, pulling them down his legs. While he is stepping out of them she drops down to the floor in front of him.

She palms his length through his boxers. It's hard, she wonders if it's painful for him. Slowly she pulls his boxers down to reveal his member. It's thick and long.

Her right hand is now wrapped around the shaft of his member. Guiding her hand up and down his member she sees the creamy liquid leaking from the top of his member. She leans over and uses her tongue to lick it off. Mulder groans, moving his hands from guiding her hand to pulling her ponytail, and pushing her mouth onto his member. He pushes her head fully down for her to take his entire member in.

She brings her right hand down and starts massaging his balls, her head still bobbing up and down on his cock. Saliva escapes the corners of her mouth.

"Fuck Dana" he groans as he releases her from his grasp and pulls her away from his member.

In a matter of seconds, he has her laid back on the bed. His lips travel down her neck to the valley of my breasts.

"You're so gorgeous" he mumbles, kissing her once again

He positions himself in between her legs. His member goes in slowly, she arches her back to get closer to him once it's in. She moans as he picks up the speed and leaves bite and love marks on her breasts.

"Fuck" he groans, as he feels her tighten around him.

"I'm gonna cum." She whispers in his ear

"Do it baby" he whispers back.

Her arms wind around his back, nails scraping across the expanse of his back. With a couple final thrusts, her eyes shut and she screams his name, as she comes.

"Fuck you're gorgeous" he groans as he himself comes undone.

He places kisses all over her face as he pulls out of her. He wraps his arms around her, as she rolls on top of him, all smiles.

"What's got you all happy Scully?" He laughs.

"Well my boyfriend and I just had great sex" she giggles back.

"Just great? Does he need to show you mind blowing sex?"

She kisses him before re-positioning herself on him.

"Please and thank you" she smiles.

* * *

January 27th 2019

4:46 pm

He manages to evade the police and FBI as he travels from San Diego to Maryland. He lays low when he gets to Maryland, knowing the FBI will have police detail on his girly. He decides to wait months before he goes to watch her again. He instead spends his first few months out of prison doing research on her, from the abandoned motel he found on a country road in Virginia.

He imagines what she looks like now. Wonders if she had cut her hair or dyed it. The thought of her changing in anyway made him sick.

* * *

April 23rd 2019

He waits a block away from her school, his face lights up when he sees his girly walk out of the building. Her hair is longer now, figure filled out more. She is even more beautiful than when he last had her.

She runs her hand through her hair after putting her textbook in her bag. He begins to walk closer, cautiously, taking in her appearance. He almost moans as he sees the sun shine off her crimson hair, and reflect off of her perfectly manicured nails.

She walks to her car, throwing her things in the back seat before driving off.

He's amazed at how wonderful she looks.

Donnie starts watching her at school every Wednesday, he would be there in the morning when she went to her first class and when she left in the afternoon. There were days that he wanted nothing more than to walk up to her and take her back but he knew he needed more time to formulate the perfect plan.

He wouldn't take her quickly like he had last time, this time he would take his time and plan everything so that stupid agent Mulder wouldn't be able to take her from him again.

* * *

February 23rd 2020

3:09 pm

He watches Dana walk out of her school, looking around. She smiles wide when she sees a man leaning against a car. Her hair is blowing in the wind as she picks up her pace to reach the man.

His heart drops and his hands clench at his side as the man kisses her.

He begins to walk closer to them slowly, he finds himself stopping when he recognizes the man as agent Mulder.

He knew he was going be a problem, his girly was weak when it came to agent Mulder. She wasn't like that with Donnie. It was the problem when he had her. She didn't see Donnie as the man there to protect her from men like agent Mulder who didn't want her to be perfect. Men like him would manipulate her and turn her into a girl who didn't care for herself.

His nails in his skin draw blood as he watches his girly walk hand in hand with agent Mulder.

He goes back to the abandoned hotel he found. The room is filled with photos of her that he has taken over the past year. He begins to devise his new plan, he'll wait, he won't rush. He'll get his girly back.

* * *

February 23rd 2020

Fox smiles wide as Dana walks towards him, hair blowing in the wind, her smile bright enough to light a dark room.

"Hey babe!" she greets, as he leans down to kiss her.

"Hi birthday girl!" she laughs, taking his gloved hand in hers.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks as they begin to walk.

"I was figuring that perhaps you would be hungry after a day of learning how to save lives and I myself worked up quite an appetite putting away criminals" he jokes.

She tells him about her day as they walk towards the restaurant he was taking her to. As the approach the restaurant entrance, his hand lands on the small of her back leading her into the restaurant. Over dinner he tells her about the case he and John had just finished up.

As they walk in the park, the small box in his jacket pocket burns his side. She laughs at his dumb jokes, and smiles at him for fun. He knows tonight is the perfect night to ask her.

She is rambling on about something, she is smiling, and her face looks so innocent. This is the time her decides. He reaches into his pocket, pulls out the box and drops to his knee.

She senses he isn't with her and turns around to scorn him but instead she gasps when she sees him, her hands flying to her face.

"Dana Katherine Scully, you are my constant, my touchstone, my one in seven billion, my forever and my everything. I can't express what I feel about you. You make me happy, the happiest I've ever been in my life. I'm fucking exuberant when I'm with you. My heart melts each time I see you, you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever met. Your smiles light up my heart, and your laugh is music to my ears. I'm so in love with you it hurts. So will you marry me?" he finishes, as tears roll down her eyes.

"Yes!" she nearly shouts. He stands up and puts the ring on her finger.

She jumps into his arms, and kisses him with as much passion as she could.

"I love you" they whisper to each other as they break their kiss.

* * *

May 23rd 2021

Donnie watches from a bench across the street from where her graduation has just taken place.

He makes out where agent Mulder is waiting for his girly with her sister and little brother.

He suppresses a moan as he watches girly walk out of the building with the rest of her class. She is wearing royal blue dress that stops just above her knees. It compliments her pale skin. The sun hitting her hair is enough to make him ejaculate. He crosses his legs to hide any suspicion. She smiles as she sees her family and agent Mulder. She holds up her degree and runs over to them, as quickly as she could in her five inch heels.

Her heart hurts as he watches her run into agent Mulder's arms and kiss him. He imagines himself as the man in his girly's life. He imagines her running into his arms, asking him to keep her perfect.

He shifts on the park bench.

She then hugs her brother and sister, with a wide grin.

It's when they are taking photos that he notices the ring attached to her ring finger. It glistens in the light.

Donald's hands clench at his side at the revelation. Agent Mulder is going to marry his girly.

* * *

June 24th 2021

5:52 pm

The ceremony and reception were perfect to say the least. Dana, her sister and mother had planned everything out to the last detail. The wedding was small and intimate only containing close friends and family. John was his best man and Melissa her maid of honor.

Her dress is a pure white color, mermaid shaped, with cap sleeves and a bateau neckline, that accentuated her collarbone. His suit is charcoal black, sharp looking and well fitted. It compliments well with his crisp white button up shirt, and his soft pink colored tie.

They are slow dancing at their reception. His right hand holding hers, and his left hand on her back. They dance gracefully around the dance floor, holding light conversation, and sharing sweet kisses.

"You know I was surprised when you didn't cry as we gave our vows" he jokes, spinning her.

"It's not my fault I'm sensitive" she whines as he spins her back into his arms.

Someone taps on Mulder's shoulder; he turns to meet Bill.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"No." Mulder pecks Dana's lips quickly before leaving her with her brother.

Bill and Dana begin to dance, the photographer taking photos of them and other pairs dancing.

"I'm sorry I've been such an asshole over the years, I just wanted you to be with someone who in an occupation that could put you in danger again. But I see now that he makes you happy. He does make you happy right?" Bill says, tone apologetic.

"Yes. He makes me happy" she says, smiling at Mulder over Bill's shoulder.

"Good. I wish you both nothing but happiness." He says, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks Bill" she says, hugging her brother.

She walks over to Mulder who is animatedly talking to Melissa's son Matthew.

"Hi auntie Dana" the three-year-old squeaks as she approaches them.

"Hi Matthew" she smiles.

"Uncle Fox say you go away soon"

"Yeah Matthew, we are going on vacation." Mulder says to the boy.

"I wanna go" Matthew says, pouting.

Dana laughs, he has his mother's pout.

* * *

June 30th 2021

11:24 am

His back aches under the water, probably from all the scratching Scully has left on him from the night before. She is doing her makeup in front of the mirror in the bathroom.

"Scully! I'm gonna need stitches if you are gonna keep scratching me like this" he says, stepping out of the shower, wrapping his towel around his waist.

She turns around to face him.

"I believe this ring means you have to stop calling me Scully, Mulder" she laughs, holding up her left hand.

"I guess you are right Mrs. Mulder" he bends down to kiss her.

She breaks the kiss. "Hurry and get dressed, I wanna go see the Eiffel Tower."

He laughs, he knows she'll scratch his back even more that night.

* * *

August 23rd 2021

10:16 am

The realtor hands Mulder the keys, as they stand in front of the house they had just purchased.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Mulder. You have purchased your first home"

Dana smiles into Mulder's side to stop herself from screaming in excitement.

The realtor leaves after they finish up the last bit of paper work.

The couple begins to unpack their boxes. Dana starts with the kitchen and Fox begins with his office. John and his girlfriend Monica show up a few hours later to help the couple unpack.

Monica and Dana are finishing up in the living room when they hear a loud bang from upstairs.

"I bet you twenty dollars they are fighting" Monica says not missing a beat.

"I'll take that action but I say they are playing some dumb game." Dana says.

They walk upstairs to find the two men in their lives wrapped up in a very serious game of basketball, with the little toy ball and net Mulder has in his office. Monica groans and pulls the twenty dollar bill out of her jean pocket, handing it to Dana.

"Dumb and dumber!" Dana calls out to the men. "Can you concentrate on your jobs please?"

"Sorry" both men grumble, getting back to work.

They finish the entire house before 7pm. Dana cooks a chicken dinner for the two couples. The dinner is filled with jokes and questions about Dana's residency at the local hospital.

After Monica and John leave, the newlyweds cuddle up on their new couch and watch a movie. She falls asleep with her head in his lap, his fingers playing with her hair.

He carries her up the stairs and puts her into their bed, before heading off to his office. He checks his emails, hoping to find an update on the Donald Pfaster case.

He finds nothing regarding the case. He groans, dropping his head onto desk. In the past two and a half years they have found nothing on Donald Pfaster. No one has the slightest idea as to where this mad man is.

Mulder had a strong feeling Donald had found out that Dana had moved to Maryland in 2017. He was sure of it but he had no proof. It made no sense in Donald's profile to just up and disappear without coming for Dana. Due to Donald's location or threat level being unknown, the task force is no longer active.

"Babe?" Dana calls out from the hallway.

"I'm in my office" he calls back, head still on his desk.

He leaves it there when he hears her enter.

"Fox? What's wrong?"

"This whole Donald Pfaster thing frustrates me. How the fuck did he just disappear off the face of the planet without so much as a trace?" He says, lifting his head up.

She sits on his lap, arms around his neck to steady herself.

"I don't know" she whispers "But you can't let him haunt you forever. You have me. Not him. You saved me and I'm forever grateful. I love you" she says, running a hand along his cheek.

"I love you too"

"Good. Now Mr. Mulder, would you like to escort your wife to bed?"

"Why yes I would Mrs. Mulder" he stands up with her wrapped around him.

They cuddle under the sheets and fall asleep within 5 minutes, smiles on both their faces.

* * *

September 25th 2021

4:51 pm

She sits in her car outside the house staring down at the lab results in her hands.

She's three months pregnant.

She is excited to say the least. She is as Mulder would say, exuberant.

She rushes inside with a smile plastered on her face. She finds her husband sleeping on the couch. She crouches down beside him, shaking his shoulder lightly.

He opens his eyes and smiles at her.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure Mrs. Mulder?" He asks, pulling her onto him from her position on the ground.

"I wanted to tell you something" she teases, kissing his cheek.

"And that is?"

"I'm pregnant" she says.

His face is filled with shock after she tells him.

"How far along are you?" He manages to ask through his shock.

"Three months" he pulls her into a sloppy kiss.

"You're going to be a mommy" he laughs with grin.

"And you're going to be a daddy" she grins back.

They spend the rest of the night planning what they are going to need to buy for the baby, and who they would appoint as god parents. Ultimately they decide to ask John and Monica as well as Melissa and Cameron.

"What about William?" She suggests, adding the name to the list in front of her.

"It's the name of both our fathers but I like it"

"Do you have any suggestions?" She asks, tapping the pen against the notebook.

"Maya for a girl and Jonah for a boy"

She smiles "I like them".

"When do you want to tell people?" He asks.

"I was thinking we could have a dinner party and announce it there."

"You just want to play dress up" he jokes; she slaps his arm.

"Fuck off" she laughs.

* * *

October 22nd 2021

7:56 pm

Dana smiles as her husband wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her head.

"Are you ready?" He asks, looking out to the crowd in the living room.

"Yup" she whispers.

Mulder clears his throat, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

"We have an announcement" he says.

There are murmurs among people in the crowd.

"We are having a baby!" Dana exclaims as the crowd quiet downs.

Melissa is the first to scream congratulations, which is followed by many more from their guests. Melissa, John and Monica are the first people to rush over and hug them. Dana could swear she saw Melissa and Monica push people out of their way to get to them.

After the guests leave, the five of them sit in the kitchen at the table while Dana makes pancakes at Mulder's request.

She brings over the syrup and utensils as Mulder carries the tray of pancakes and the plates.

Mulder pulls her onto his lap and feeds her bites of his pancake.

"When are you due?" Monica asks.

"My doctor said around March 14th

"Awhh your baby and Matthew with have close birthdays" Melissa coos, reaching out and pinching her sister's cheeks.

"Mel, if you pinch me on more time I'm gonna kill you" Dana exclaims.

"Dana I would advise against that. Your husband and I would have to arrest you" John jokes, avoiding the balled up napkin she throws at him.

"Fox you better hope your child doesn't get Dana's anger. God knows she used to beat the shit out of Charlie" Melissa says, giggling

"I'm sure our child is gonna be okay and besides I'm sure Charlie deserved" he says, kissing Dana's cheek.

The rest of the night is filled with laughs, smiles and jokes. Dana couldn't ask for a better family.

* * *

January 21st 2022

9:46 pm

Donnie walks down the aisle of the grocery store putting some peanut butter in his basket.

His head snaps up as he senses someone else in the aisle.

He catches a glimpse of her hair before he puts his hood on to hide his identity.

It's his girly. She is facing the shelves with the teas. She begins to reach up on her tip toes for something on a high shelf.

"Didn't I tell you not to reach anything that your tiny five foot two height can't reach?"

"I'm sorry I'm not six foot like you Mulder" Her tone is sassy.

Agent Mulder grabs down the tea, and begins to push the cart in Donnie's direction. Donnie quickly turns out of the aisle and ducks into the next aisle.

He is picking up some milk when he sees her approach the yogurt section of the dairy department. It's then he notices her stomach.

She's pregnant he realizes; he nearly throws all the items in his cart but refrains from doing so not wanting to draw attention to himself.

She is easily 7 months along, her hair is shorter and styled in soft curls.

Agent Mulder has changed his girly.

This is when Donald decides it's time to get his girly back before she changes anymore.

He pays for his items and gets in his car, waiting for girly and that agent Mulder to get in their car so he can follow them home.

'It's time for me to get my girly back' he thinks.

* * *

January 21st 2022

10:37 pm

He had just put the final bags of groceries on the counter when his cell phone rings.

It's John, he tells him their boss wants to see them to go over the report that they submitted on their most recent case.

"I've got to go see Skinner in his office" he tells her, as she turns to open the bags he just brought in.

"Okay. Should I wait up?" she asks, placing the items in the fridge.

"I shouldn't be gone for longer than three hours. You can wait up if you want but if you are tired you can go to bed"

He walks up to her and kisses her.

"I love you" he declares.

"I love you too, now go before Skinner rips your body limb by limb" she laughs, urging him out the door.

"I'll see you later" he smiles, jogging to the car.

She closes the door, with a smile on her face. The baby kicks, her hands come to rest on her belly.

'My little William' she thinks, walking back to the kitchen to put away the final bag of groceries.

She giggles as she remembers Mulder's reaction to the gender of the baby. He had just gotten back from a week long trip to Nevada to catch a serial killer. She and Monica had painted the nursery blue over the week he was gone and she filled it with blue balloons the day he had arrived home. When walked in the door she barely gave him enough time to put down his bag before she had grabbed his hand and dragged him to the nursery. She instructed him to open the door and giggled with tears in her eyes as he gasped when he saw the room. He spun around and scooped her into his arms. "You know" he whispered "Your mom has a knack for guessing these things". She laughs, pushing her face into the crook of his neck.

A shuffle in front of her breaks her from her thoughts. She turns to see Donnie sitting on one of the stools at their island.

"Hi girly" his raspy voice is like a stab to her heart.

"How did you find me?" she asks, fighting back the urge to throw up.

"I went to your graduation, you looked lovely in that blue dress" he says, ignoring her question. "I see you and agent Mulder have made a nice little life for yourselves. Tell me are you having a boy or girl?"

She ignores him, cautiously reaching into her jean pocket for her phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you girly. Hand it over" he sneers, pulling out a gun and pointing it at her.

She does, hands retreating back to her tummy.

"Let's call agent Mulder and let him know I'm back" Donnie laughs.

The phone rings twice before Mulder answers.

"Hey baby, I just got to the office. Is everything okay?"

Donald laughs.

"Hi agent Mulder. I just wanted to call and let you know I got my girly back"

"If you harm so much as a hair on her head, I'll kill you"

"Meet me at the old motel off of Chandler Road. We will finish this there"

Donald hangs up. He points the gun in her direction. "Get in my car".

* * *

January 21st 2022

10:58 pm

Mulder runs down the hall to Skinner's office, where Doggett and Skinner are waiting for him.

"Pfaster has Dana" Mulder says. "He told me to meet him at the old motel off of Chandler Road, says we'll finish there"

"We can't have cruisers go, they catch his attention and might set him off. I'll drive down with you, you can let me out about a quarter mile before the mile and I'll walk up" Doggett suggests, getting out of his chair.

"Okay. Let's go" Mulder says, as the two men rush out of the office.

* * *

January 22nd 2022

12:12 am

Mulder walks down the dark hallway of the hotel, calling out Donald's name.

He gets no response so he continues to check each room he walks past. He sees her tied to a chair, with a cloth in her mouth, in one of the rooms at the end of the hallway. He kicks the door open and rushes over to her side.

He eyes go wide when she sees him. He takes the cloth from her mouth, taking her face in between his hands, kissing her lightly.

"This reminds me of our last meeting all those years ago" Donald jokes, pulling his gun out and pointing it at Dana. "Kick your gun to me".

Mulder does as he is told.

"Girly, I don't understand why you chose him. He changed you and made you less perfect. Do you not know all I want is to keep you perfect?" He shouts. "What do you see in him? I'm who you should be with. I'm the one who would do anything to keep you perfect" his voice is weak.

"You'll see" he hisses, now turning and pointing his gun at Mulder.

"Stop" Dana shouts, voice raw. "I'll chose you but please don't hurt him"

"See agent Mulder, she knew all along. She knew I was the one for her. Say goodbye agent Mulder" Donald gloats, walking closer to him, finger on the trigger.

"Donnie, let me do it" she cries out.

"You wanna kill him?" Donnie asks, voice filled with excitement.

"Yeah, untie me and give me the gun" she says, holding back tears.

Donnie does just that, and moves to stand towards the back of the room.

Dana slowly walks towards Mulder, holding the gun out in front of her. He looks at her, face filled with concern. She mouths 'take the gun', hoping he would be able to make out the words in the dark. He nods, she smiles lightly, walking closer so he can grab the gun from her.

Once she is in arms reach, he grabs the gun and points it at Donald. John takes this as his opportunity to come into the room, gun raised at Donald as well. He walks over to handcuff Donald, while Mulder wraps himself around Dana.

"Let's go home" she whispers into his shoulder.

* * *

March 14th 2022

1:56 am

She gripped his hand in hers, her voice raw from all the screaming she has done in the past 15 minutes.

"One more push Dana" her doctor says from below her.

Mulder kisses her eye, and whispers she is doing great.

She inhales, before giving one final push.

A cry fills the room and her face is filled with joy. She had done it. She had her baby.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Mulder! You have a healthy baby boy"

After the doctors' finish with checking the baby, they hand him over to his parents.

"Do you know what you would like to name him?" the nurse asks.

"William Jonah Mulder" Dana supplies, with a smile.

"Beautiful name" the nurse says before leaving the room.

Dana turns her head to see Mulder staring at their son in her arms.

"Can I hold him?" he asks. She gives William a kiss on the forehead before handing him over to his father.

"Hi buddy, I'm your daddy." He says, planting a kiss on his cheek. "And this lady right here is your mommy" he says, maneuvering the baby so he can see Dana.

Melissa, John and Monica walk into the room, with balloons and a teddy bears for the baby.

"William meet you aunts Melissa and Monica, and your uncle John"

"You look amazing Dana" Monica praises, walking over and stealing the baby from Mulder.

All of William's god parents fight over who gets to hold him next, Melissa turns to some violence so she could hold him before John. Dana laughed, William is gonna have one hell of a life with these people.

* * *

June 24th 2027

"Mommy and daddy look there is Ethan!" William nearly shouts, dropping his parents' hands to run to his god brother.

"You know Dana; your sister did warn us about Will inheriting your strength" Mulder jokes.

"Shut up"

"Why if it isn't the Mulder's'? You guys know you are always late right?" John laughs from the picnic table by the playground.

"John you already know it's because Dana drives like a snail" Mulder narrowly misses the arm that is thrown in the direction of his stomach.

"Actually it was bad traffic and Fox here was driving" Dana teases, poking her tongue out at him.

"I see William is excited for this play date" Monica jokes, smiling.

"Yeah he hasn't shut up about it since he found out about it." Mulder groans, remembering all the questions that came with telling him a week before the play date.

"Ethan is the same way. Who knew a four-year-old had so many questions in them?" Monica asks.

"We did" Dana answers, with a chuckle.

They eat lunch at park, and joke as the two children tire themselves out at the park.

"Daddy" William calls out. "I'm tired. Is it time to go home?"

"Yeah buddy let's go"

They say goodbye to John, Monica and Ethan before walking to their car. William stands between his parents holding one of both their hands.

"William, wanna know something cool?" Mulder asks.

"Yeah" he answers, trying to match his strides with his father's long ones.

"This is where I asked your mommy to marry me"

"That's cool." His voice sounds drained. "Daddy can you carry me? I wanna sleep"

Mulder picks up his son and holds him against his hip, William buries his face in his father's shoulder.

Dana intertwines her fingers with Mulder's, a smile playing at her mouth.

"What's got you so happy?" he chuckles.

"Remember when I came home 5 years ago and told you I had some exciting news?"

"You're pregnant?" he asks, excitement filling his voice.

She shakes her head yes, grinning wide.

"I love you" he says, squeezing her hand.

"I love you too" she replies, stopping him, and going on her tip toes to give him and William kisses on their cheeks.


End file.
